Ragna the Bloodedge vs Velvet Crowe
This fanmade DBX features Ragna the Bloodedge from Blazblue and Velvet Crowe from Tales of Berseria. Description Ragna vs Velvet V2.png Ragna vs Velvet VC.png It takes but one tragic day for one to lose all they hold dear to a single deranged madman... Though if it's any condolence, today's combatants received an encyclopedia's worth of awesome powers (and a brand new demonic arm to boot) in return. Not a terrible price to pay for becoming world feared swordsmen. Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX This is gonna get messy... Location: Unspecified NOL Base The scene opens up with a bustling, yet relatively peaceful shot of the interior of a NOL Base. Well, the atmosphere is about as peaceful as you can get when everybody when the rumors of a "Red Handed Devil" have been scuttering through the neighborhood in recent days. Regardless of the validity of these rumors, even the slightest threat of attack was enough to put everybody and their mother on some serious edge. "Say Kenny, how big do you think my promotion'll be if I manage to take out one of those demon-eaters in my spare time?" An NOL private eagerly voiced, casually leaning against the wall in a haughty show of disregard for his responsibilities. "Who says you'd even live long enough to get a promotion in the first place? You can barely even shoot the broadside of the damn building, let alone a bloodthirsty monster looking to tear your heart out!" "Your confidence in me is astounding." The private audibly sighed as he raised his hands to his head. "You know, I bet you'd get your ass killed first if we were to come under attack right now." "Ugh, is this about my uniform again?! I keep telling you, the Redshirt curse is just a big myth meant to scare the new recruits-" the other soldier began, only stopping his rebuttal when an enormous crimson claw suddenly burst through his body, prompting his friend to freeze up in a fit of terror. The first private would meet a similarly grizzly fate just moments later when the wall behind him gave way to two intimidating figures clad in clashing outfits of dark red. Cue Music 1 Here we gooooo! "Holy hell!" one of the many unsuspecting bystanders exclaimed in terror as the infamous Velvet Crowe came spiraling into the middle of the room with the speed of a torpedo. On the other side of the ruined wall was Ragna the Bloodedge, complete with his signature Blood Scythe in hand. "Damn, you're a lot tougher than you look." the notorious criminal begrudgingly affirmed, placing a hand on the rapidly fading scar on his cheek as his opponent drove her right heel into the skull of an unlucky soldier. "Did you really think I'd be going easy on you?" ''Velvet asked as the remaining soldiers fled the room in fear for their own lives. Ignoring the cries of pain from her makeshift landing pad, the raven haired woman proceeded to nonchalantly kick the man's body in Ragna's direction before securing an official landing for herself. Sure enough, the swordsman himself showed no hesitation in cleaving the soldier's body in half before rushing off to clash blades with Velvet once more. Instead of meeting the oncoming assault of Ragna's Blood Scythe head on, Velvet took aim for her opponent's legs with a crafty sweeping kick. Although a swift response from Ragna ensured that all she would strike was the blunt edge of his Blood Scythe. The Grim Reaper proceeded to hack at his foe with a heavy upwards slash, an attack that was only halted by the appearance of a retractable blade jutting out from Velvet's right arm. With her opponent briefly stunned, Velvet leaped forth and vigorously forced Ragna into the air with a series of fiery kicks. The next thing he knew, Ragna found himself crashing back to solid ground courtesy of a downwards strike of Velvet's left heel. Though to the Grim Reaper's credit, he still managed to rework his trajectory in a way that allowed him to drive his arm into the floor instead. The resulting impact produced an explosive sphere of darkness strong enough to encompass a five foot radius around Ragna's landing point. Velvet didn't hesitate to dive after her target blade first, but much like Ragna she only ended up damaging the floor beneath her feet even further. '"I've had enough of your shit!"' The red clad swordsman roared out as a construct of energy in the shape of a fearsome beast suddenly emerged to trap Velvet in place. Before she could even attempt to escape from her predicament, the Deamoneater was blown away by a single thrust of Ragna's right arm, which had transformed into a demonic claw of crimson red. The ensuing blow knocked Velvet right into a nearby wall, wherein she somehow rebounded back into Ragna's physical range. What followed was a literally one sided game of tennis in which Ragna repeatedly slammed his foe back into the wall with every swing of his blade. After about five successful serves, a construct of dark energy in the shape of a scythe emerged from the end of Ragna's blade before he closed in for the coup de grace. '"Carnage Scissors!"' The swordsman called out as he struck Velvet with enough force for her airborne body to shatter the wall before them. ''"Tch. It looks like that ninety billion bounty's not just for show." Velvet commented as her bandaged left arm began to surge with a thick red mist. "Then it's a better time than any to show you just why people call me the Daemoneater!" Velvet continued, signaling her bandages to tear apart, revealing a blood red claw that bore a great resemblance to Ragna's own Azure Grimoire. "That arm again... Just what the hell is going on here?!" Ragna shouted in confusion, now forced to raise his blade in a defensive posture as his foe attempted to tear into him with her newly revealed arm. The assault was successfully deterred, but the sheer speed of Velvet's descent caused the floor beneath the combatant's feet to give way, forcibly dropping the two of them down into a lower story of the building. The floor in question hardly fared any better than the first when the descending combatants crashed through the surface with just as much ease. "Get off me, you stupid raven!" 'Ragna finally roared out, unleashing a powerful burst of energy from his body before Velvet could slam him through a third consecutive floor. The ensuing blast was more than enough to force the two combatants to separate from one another, though they both managed to make a safe landing regardless. ''"Damn, it looks like we'll be having some unwelcome company soon." Velvet noted, readying her signature arm in a beast-like stance upon taking note of an approaching series of footsteps. '''"Then what do you say we hurry this up? I've wasted too much time on you anyway." Ragna offered, stretching out his own right arm in a similar fashion. "Hmph. You'll hear no objections from me." ''was Velvet's only reply before the two infamous criminals converged on one another with their demonic claws outstretched, more than willing to tear each other shreds at the first opportunity. ''"Don't expect mercy now!" "This is gonna sting like hell when it's all over!" both warriors cried out as their arms clashed in a fierce struggle for superiority. With what would likely be the ultimate fate of their duel on the line, both rivals pushed their attacks forward with all their might, emitting a razing surge of darkness in all directions. This clash endured until Ragna was eventually overtaken by an uncontrollable burst of power that nearly knocked the reaper off his feet. "Shit! Not like this!" Ragna protested, quickly slashing out with his Blood Scythe before Velvet could capitalize on her advantage. Of course the loud clanging of metal that followed meant that the dark haired woman had parried Ragna's attack with the emergence of her gauntlet blade. With her claw still poised to strike, Velvet relentlessly forced herself against Ragna's blade in a frenzied rush to run the Grim Reaper though with her claw. Now forced on the defensive due to the viscous assault of his opponent, Ragna activated his fabled Blood Kain state as he struck against Velvet's own blade at every given opportunity, emitting a violent stream of darkness with every blow. After taking enough direct hits, it was only a matter of time before the Blood Scythe Velvet's sword as if it were nothing more than a sheet of glass, leaving Ragna free to deliver a devastating hook to the abdomen with his free hand. "It's about damn time I declawed you!" Ragna voiced as he grabbed Velvet by the throat, finally poised to run his enemy through now that she had been at least partially disarmed. The Bloodedge most certainly would have succeeded in this endeavor too... If Velvet hadn't haphazardly closed in to slam her forehead into the man's skull. Having forced to drop his foe after suffering such an unexpected headbutt, Ragna found himself on the receiving end of a violent series of lacerations from Velvet's cursed arm, ultimately ending with a savage impalement through the chest. "Hmph. Was that it? I expected much better from a fellow criminal like you." were Velvet's parting words before her arm unleashed a final burst of energy that rocketed Ragna through the nearest door and into a grand, luxurious hallway. KO! Cue Music 2 "That little distraction definitely took me off course..." Velvet noted, letting out a sigh of relief now that the battle had been won. Having nearly forgotten her reason for infiltrating the facility, the woman was quick to run for the door, only for a heavily armed (and unnaturally prepared) squadron of NOL soldiers to suddenly drop down from the ceiling, all with their weapons trained on the infamous convict. "Don't let her out of your sight, troops! That scuffle left her tired and she knows it!" one of the ambushers ordered as another dozen or so mooks poured in from the broken ceiling. "Now, you're either gonna come with us silently, or chopped up into a million- GWAH!" another soldier spoke, only to be interrupted by a familiar greatsword slicing through him from the waist. "You're still-" "Yeah yeah, you can't believe I have a superactive Healing Factor, I get that a lot." Ragna the Bloodedge cut in, paying no attention to the gaping hole in his chest as the man's miraculous survival was made perfectly clear to everybody involved. "Now let's hurry up and kick these guy's asses before more of 'em show up." Ragna commanded as he activated his Azure Grimoire. Velvet couldn't help but smirk in amusement as she did the same... She almost pitied the poor souls that were about to fall victim to the combined horrors of the Grim Reaper and the Daemoneater. Keyword being almost. Episode Clear! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game themed DBXs Category:Team MMYP DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Sword Fight Category:Pseudo-Rivalrys Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant